Inuyasha into the future
by Aly Uzumaki
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have 4 pups and Sango and Miroku have 10 kids.Oh yeah Rin and Sesshoumaru have two pups.
1. Chapter 1

(Inuyasha and Kagome's house (she is 25))

Daddy what are you doing," asked Tarojun his oldest 5 year old son tugging at his father's pants.

Tarojun had green version of his father's outfit. His hair worked backwards though it was black except on the new moon when he also gained dog ears. His skin was slightly lighter then his father's but lightly darker then his mother's. His eyes were like his mother's only he had a thin golden ring around the browness of his eyes.

I-I'm just-

Inuyasha!

K-Kagome.

I told you to stop bringing sake into the house!

I'm sorry I'm addicted!

Stop for the love of our pups!

Why don't you ju-

Please stop fighting," yelled Tarojun while crying.

Oh, hunny I'm sorry I forgot you were there," said Kagome kneeling down and hugging her son tightly.

SHH, it's okay don't cry," said Kagome while giving Inuyasha a death glare.

Both were startled to hear a loud yelp from outside from their two year old son, Haru.

Oh, no that was Haru!

Stay here Kagome I'll check it out," said Inuyasha running out of the house…hut…thing.

Haru had long ,fluffy ,silver hair except on new moons he had the same ears as his father only he liked when people touched them he wore cloths a lot like his father's only his shirt was white. His skin was soft and matched Kagome's perfectly. His eyes looked like Kagome's only they were golden like his father's.

Haru what's wrong," asked Inuyasha bending down relieved that he was safe from what he could tell (Inuyasha was still a jerk but he was nicer to his pups/kids).

Me…awnd…Hawomi( Hatsumi his twin sister) were pwaying…and then she bwit me weally hard," said Haru in between sniffles(remember dogs play by fighting playfully).

Where did she bite you," asked Inuyasha making sure she didn't scar him already looking at his body.

Wight hewre," said Haru pointing to his arm.

Inuyasha gently looked at his arm intently to make sure he was okay then he was satisfied that he just had some teeth marks on his arm started to speak in third person," Aww, poor thing why don't you go talk to, mommy while ,daddy goes talk to Harumi.

Okay," said Haru before going back into the house.

Hatsumi, sweety where are you?

"…"

Please, come out daddy's not angry, it's okay!

Slowly, Harumi stepped out from behind a tree still a little scared.

Harumi had long straight silver hair with dog ears like her father's she also hated it when people touched them even more then her father did ,but now they were bent down in fear. Her eyes and skin were exactly like her father's. She wore the similar clothing to her brother's only reversed colors of the shirt and pants.

Come here.

Slowly she approached her father who was knelt down waiting for her.

Please be more careful playing next time ,okay?

You're nwot angwey at e," asked Hatsumi stepping closer.

Of course not it was only an accident right?

Yes!

Okay let's go inside it's winter you shouldn't be outside anyways," said Inuyasha looking at the snow on the ground.

Okay," said Hatsumi after which she sneezed.

Cwan you cawy me pwease daddy," asked Hatsumi with her hands reaching up.

Sure sweety," said Inuyasha picking up his daughter.

Hatsumi why did you bit your brother?! 

Calm down Kagome that's how pups play she just got a little carried away.

Oh, yeah I still have to get use to that sorry I yelled sweety.

Wat's okay mommy," said Hatsumi clinging to her father's neck.

Inuyasha, can I talk to you alone please?

Sure, you three be good while I'm gone," said Inuyasha playfully.

We will," they all said with a toothy grins.

Look, Kagome if this is about the sake I'm sorry I promise I quit eminently," said Inuyasha after closing the door to a small bedroom door.

Well, that's good but I wanted to talk to you about something else.

Okay I'm listening.

Inuyasha, we are taking our kids to see my family.

But Kago-

NO, Inuyasha!

I haven't seen my family for 5 years and ten months they don't even know about our four pups.

But what if Kukiko can't make it threw she is only two weeks old!

I already thought of that I'll go down first with them and if any of them don't make it threw you'll take them home and I'll visit with the rest of them.

Oh, alright.

Thank you," screamed Kagome latching on to Inuyasha's neck.

Get off me! 

I'm going to tell Kaede that we're leaving.

Alright.

(she found a fountain of youth oh, yeah and so did Kagome's grandfather)

Tarojun, Haru, Hatsumi come here," yelled Kagome as Inuyasha left.

What," said Tarojun annoyed.

We are going to see my family from my old home won't that be fun?

Yeah when awre we going huh mommy," asked Hatsumi jumping up and down.

We'll be leaving to marrow you have to help mommy pack okay," aked Kagome in third person.

(I'm lazy so I'm skipping to when they are at the bottom of the well all made it threw)

Huh, whose down there demons?

Go away be for I slay you!

Grandpa it's me, Kagome!

K-Kagome!

Come on up silly girl!

Mommy, Daddy the crazy man is scaring me," said Haru quietly in his father's hands which made Inuyasha snicker.

Who are the little kid puppy things?!

Well, that's why…I've been gone for so long…

You mean to tell me you and Inuyasha had…

Yes, yes we did.

AHHHH!!

WHAT KIND OF TWISTED PARELL UNIVERSE HAVE I ENTERED!

Father what are you goi-

K-Kagome," yelled Mama hugging her tightly.

Be careful not to hurt Kukiko she's only a couple weeks old.

You ,you and Inuyasha?

Yes…

I have grand kids!

Yes," said Kagome backing away slowly.

YAY!

What's with all the y-

Oh my god Kagome and Inuyasha had kids!

Actually they're called pups but atleast you figured it out faster.

Isn't it obvious?

Yes it is.

It's good to see you again sister.

You too Sota.

Mommy ese people are scawing e," said Hatsumi hiding behind her.

Aww, she is so cute!

What are their names.

This our eldest Tarojun, he just turned 5 a month ago.

This is Hatsumi and Haru they turned 2 six months ago.

And this Kukiko our youngest.

I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit in the past years.

STOP TOUCHING MY EWARS!

Grandpa stop that she doesn't like that if you want to feel the ears for some reason Haru likes it!

Daddy protect me pwease," yelled Haru gripping his father's neck.

Calm down no one's going to hurt you.

Promise," asked Haru sniffling.

Promise.

He is so sweet please let me hold him!

Alright," said Inuyasha handing Haru to his grandma.

You smell pwetty lady," said Haru giving a toothy grin.

Hmm…

What are you staring at old man," asked Tarojun tired of his great grand pa staring at him.

What?!

How dare you talk to you're elders like that!

Let me at him let me at him," yelled the old man being held back by Inuyasha.

You weave him awone," yelled Hatsumi still gripping her mother's leg.

Hey, let's go inside it's freezing out here," said Sato breaking up the family feud.

Okay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so there's the first chapter hope you enjoyed

PLZ REVIEW!

Hope this chapter didn't suck usually the fist couple chaps of my fan fictions suck then I pump up the volume.


	2. Chapter 2

Listen old man if you don't stop poking me with that stick I'l-

Tarojun don't even think about it.

"…"

Tarojun was getting madder and madder at the old man poking him and he couldn't even fight him.

Hmm…

STOP POKING AND STARING AT ME!

I'll poke you all I want you little ungraceful brat!

That's it you're dead old man!

Tarojun," said Inuyasha angrily picking him up by the back of his shirt.

Let me go!

No way just ignore the old man.

Easy for you to say you're not the one getting poked," mumbled Tarojun crossing his arms.

Inuyasha just sat down on the couch and kept Tarojun on his lap.

Let me go I don't want to just sit here!

Should have thought of that before you didn't listen to me.

"HNMP"

Uncle Sota what are you doing," asked Hatsumi tugging at his pants while he was sitting at a desk.

I'm just doing homework.

What's wat?

It's work I have to do so I can become a doctor I'm going to be in collage soon.

Doctor," asked Hatsumi tilting her head.

It's like a healer from our time stupid.

Shut up Haru you don't know everything!

More than you.

Grr…

Hey knock it off you two!

Yes, father.

Daddy please let me go.

Okay, but you better not hurt or kill the old man.

Fine.

Kukiko is so quiet, Kagome is she always like this," asked Kagome's mother holding Kukiko close.

Sometimes, but other times she's really loud," said Kagome looking at her daughter.

You got that right she can be really annoying like Kagome," snorted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha!

What?!

I am not annoying.

Yes, you are.

Take it back.

NO!

Fine.

Sit boy.

AHH!

Daddy!

Take it back Inuyasha.

Never!

Sit!

Daddy just say sowy to mommy," cried Hatsumi.

Daddy doesn't have anything to be sowy bout it was mommy that hurt him.

Say sorry Inuyasha.

No!

Sit!

Sit!

Daddy was being a jerk!

No, mommy was!

Grr…

Grr…

Come on guys calm down," said Sota stepping in.

Inuyasha say it!

It.

Sit!

Ow you bwit e," cried Hatsumi.

Duh, stupid.

Hatsumi proceeded to jump on her brother and started trying to bite him while growling.

Get off e," yelled Haru kicking his sister off him into a wall.

OW!

Fine, Kagome I'm sorry.

Thank you.

Grr…

Grr…

Haru, Hatsumi!

Grr…

Hatsumi.

Both you go sit down.

NO," they shouted in unison.

What'd you two just say," asked Inuyasha picking them both up by their shirts.

N-n-n-n-no," they said together looking at their father with fearful eyes.

Inuyasha calm down they're just little pups.

Stay out of it, Kagome.

I sowy please forgive me daddy," cried Hatsumi squirming in her father's grasp.

You're a wimp Hawomi," said Haru scornfully which caused Hatsumi to cry harder.

Inuyasha give me Hatsumi right now.

Bu-

NOW!

Okay, okay," said Inuyasha handing Hatsumi to Kagome.

It's okay sweety don't cry," said Kagome rubbing circles on her back.

Haru what is the matter with you?

Nothin now let me go," commanded Haru.

Enough Haru.

Kagome I'll be right back I need to talk to Haru alone," said Inuyasha carrying his squirming son out of the room.

Don't be too rough on him," said Kagome before the door closed.

Haru do you want to explain yourself," asked Inuyasha putting him down.

"hn"

Haru, look at me.

Yeah, what?

Do you know why I'm mad?

Haru just shrugged and looked away angrily.

Look at me.

You hurt your sister and her feelings.

Hawomi started it!

What were you fighting about?

She was crazy and thought you should be sowy when mommy is the one who huwt you.

You were fighting at something as stupid as that?

Yes, but she started it when she jumped on e!

Why do you have to be so stubborn?

Because you are.

I am not," said Inuyasha grabbing his son's wrist.

Yes, you are.

NO I'M NOT!

YES, YOU ARE!

Cut it out you two," said Kagome walking in with Hatsumi in her hands.

Then tell dad he's just as stubborn as e.

Inuyasha he's right.

HE IS NOT!

Sit!

Haru you and Hatsumi need to go to bed right now.

What but it's only eight.

Don't care you've been bothering me and your father.

But mo-

No come on," said Kagome reaching out her hand free for him.

Oh, alright," said Haru accepting the hand.

Wait a second I was in the middle of a lecture.

Get over it Inuyasha.

Grr…

(The next day)

Come on Kukiko please stop crying," begged Kagome rocking her gently.

Give her to me Kagome you've been trying for a hour you're obviously not helping.

Oh, here, fine take her!

She stopped?

I guess she just wanted to see her daddy," said Inuyasha.

Isn't that right, Kukiko," asked Inuyasha playful poking her on her nose which caused Kukiko to laugh.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kagome can you get that?

Sure thing mom," yelled Kagome opening the door.

It is true you're back," yelled Yuka hugging Kagome.

Where have you been," yelled Eri.

I…umm…

Wait Kagome you've laid on a couple pounds, just a couple," said Ayumi.

Well, I had a couple kids bu-

WHAT?!

You had kids with who?!

Was it you're old boyfriend?

Huh, who was it?

Yeah it was my old boyfriend.

What are their names?

How many do you have?

How old are they?

I have four.

One is five two are two and one is just a couple weeks old.

The oldest is Tarojun the twins are Haru and Hatsumi and the youngest is Kukiko.

We've just got to see them please!

Yeah come Kagome.

Alright wait here.

Okay.

(upstairs)

Hatsumi Haru when you talk to my friends don't take off these baseball caps and don't talk about home," said Kagome putting hats on her kids and giving one to Inuyasha.

Tarojun you don't talk about home either.

Okay.

(downstairs)

Oh, my gosh Kagome they are so cute!

I'm not cute I'm weally strong!

Aw, that is so cute," said Yuka picking up Haru which caused Haru to twitch angrily.

You must be Hatsumi.

Yep!

She sure is friendly.

You got that right.

Mommy I like your friends they're nice," said Hatsumi smiling at her.

I love her Kagome," yelled Eri hugging Hatsumi.

Daddy why are all these ladies so hyper," asked Tarojun quietly tugging at his father's pants.

So, you're Tarojun you look more like your mother rather than your father.

But I act more like my daddy I know because mommy yells at me a lot for that.

TAROJUN!

What, you do?!

Kagome let out a sigh and wonder how everyone else was doing.

(Miroku and Sango's house)

Ow, that hurts stop!

Calm down,Daisuke, it'll help your cut.

But Fath-

OW!

Hisoka, Chikao!

What have I told you about touching my staff?

Not to touch it unless you tell us to, specially when you're busy," they said togeather and sighed.

Umihiro, can you hand me that bottle?

He simply nodded and handed his father the bottle that layed on the ground.

Okay Daisuke go play, but be careful.

I am eight years old I do not play I train to be a demon slayer.

How is hide and go seek considered training," asked Amiko sarcasticly.

Why you little...

Daisuke be nice to your sister.

Yes father.

And why Miroku did you want us to have 10 kids.

Daddy, Koji keeps teasing me and Shizu," said Harumi tugging at Miroku's pants.

Okay, give me a secound.

Why do they always come to me," asked Miroku quietly to Sango.

Because you're nicer.

Well, I got to go.

Well, hurry.

Yuzuka, what's wrong," asked Sango bending down next to her 3 year old crying daughter.

I tripped... and scwapped my knee," cried Yuzaka.

Oh, I'm sorry hunny it's not that bad though it won't hurt in a few minutes why don't you go play with Daisuke.

Okay," said Yuzaka drying her tears with her fist.

Mommy can you hold me please?

Aimi I thought you went to see Shippo.

I did, bu he was boring so I tieded him to a twee and weft.

Aimi, you're only two you can't be wandering around alone do you understand me," asked Sango grabbing Aimi's arm gently.

I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to make you mad," said Aimi with tear filled eyes.

SHH, baby it's okay," soothed Sango picking up Aimi and rubbing circles on her back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLZ REVEIW

Sango and miroko's kids ages

Aimi 2

Yuzaka 3

Hisoka Chikao 3 1/2

Koji Shizu Harumi 4 1/2

Amiko 5

Umihiro 7

Daisuke 8


End file.
